The present invention relates to forklift vehicles, and more particularly to forklift vehicles having frame leveling and stabilizing devices.
Forklift vehicles or "forklifts" are well known. Such vehicles generally include a vehicle frame and two axles with wheels mounted thereon attached to the frame. Further, an operator station and a lifting mechanism (i.e. a "fork-lift") are each mounted on the frame. Particularly with forklift vehicles used in uneven or rough terrain, such forklift vehicles are often provided with both a frame leveling device and a stabilizing device. A frame leveling device or "frame leveler" typically includes one or more hydraulic cylinders extending between the frame and at least one of the axles. The frame leveler functions by moving the frame relative to the axle(s) such that the frame is generally horizontally positioned on the adjacent ground surface (i.e., "level"). Further, a stabilizing device or "stabilizer" typically includes a pair of support arms mounted to either the frame or one of the axles and which are engageable with the ground surface adjacent to the forklift vehicle. The stabilizer arms support the vehicle to prevent lateral movement and/or toppling of the vehicle during use.
Generally, presently known systems for leveling and stabilizing a forklift vehicle frame have disadvantages. With a vehicle having a stabilizer device mounted to the vehicle frame, the frame cannot be leveled when the stabilizer arms are deployed as the arms act as "bracing" members that resist or prevent the necessary movement of the frame with respect to the axle. Further, systems in which the stabilizers are mounted to the axle require reinforced axles, are difficult to install and service and are generally much more expensive to produce than frame-mounted stabilizer devices. Therefore, it is desirable to provide a system for leveling and stabilizing a forklift vehicle which overcomes the limitations of known systems.